Everything unexpected
by Dewpaik
Summary: After classes finished, unexpected things happen. Bad or good, both remain as memories! Rin X Shiemi


_A fic about one of my OTPs, Rin X Shiemi! xD_

 _From the manga ' Ao no Exorcist '_

 _Hope you all enjoy! (: yey! Let's go to the story~_

 **Disclaimer : I do not own these characters, it belongs to Kazue Kato (:**

 **Everything unexpected**

They started dating few months ago. So, it wasn't the beginning of their relationship, but it seemed like because their love grew more and more as the time passed. Passing few months, a year ended and on the following year, a great number of exorcists increased at the True Cross Academy.

Shiemi and Rin walked by the famous fountain. The fountain that recalled their past memories when the girl asked the boy to become her friend. What a surprise! Now they were more than just friends: a couple in a lovely relationship. The blondie and the blue-haired were holding hands as the classes finished.

" Oh?"

" What's wrong, Rin?"

" I t-think I forgot my hairpin on the desk! Can you wait for me, here?"

" Uh, sure!"

" I'll be back!"

The blondie sat on by the fountain. Ten minutes passed but the boy wasn't coming back - I wonder where Rin has gone...-. She opened her bag and started looking for her phone to call him and unexpectedly found Rin's hairpin there. - Oh? Rin's hairpin is here! Guess he has forgot ten that he left it here... Let's call h...-

" Oy cute girl... It is late, isn't it? Aren't you going home?"

Suddenly, a stranger came and started flirting by putting his hand on her shoulder.

" E-ehm... I'm leaving in awhile! You look like a new student here..."

" Oh yeah. Anyway, being new here doesn't mean I can't win the heart of such a cute experienced exorcist."

" W-what does t-that mean...?"

" Ahahaha. Since my first day here, I saw you and found out you were my style. Sooo my style. Finally there is a moment just only for us... Hm..."

Slowly, very slowly, his hand started going down her shoulder.

" What are you doing... P-please... S-stop it..."

The girl was so clueless that didn't know if he was really doing a bad thing to her or not. Shiemi started to have a bad feeling so she defended herself, but the boy grabbed both of her hand's wrists and laid her down.

"Nii-chan, help me!"

Nii-chan didn't appear. Seemed like the little demon was sleeping or absent.

Suddenly, a blue flame surrounded her and burnt his nasty hand. The frightened novice got back some few steps from her and then, the blue exorcist appeared at his back.

" Why are you touching MY girl?"

" G-GOSH! I-I I-I-I d-didn't touch y-y-y-your g-gi..."

" Get out of here, If you don't wanna die."

" S-s-SORRY!"

And the new exorcist ran away.

" R-RIN! I-I'm so sor..."

Before the guilty-feeling teary-eyes blondie finishing her words, the blue exorcist embraced her.

" Shiemi, I'm so sorry. It is all my fault... Who is the idiot who lets his girl alone waiting for so long... If I was a little faster... Did he do anything wrong to you?"

" Rin... It is warm now... It is alright... It is not your fault. He didn't... Thank you, Rin..."

After long seconds, Rin released the Shiemi from the embrace.

" Shiemi... Well... My hairpin is on your bag..."

" Oh, that's right! I was going to tell... Eh? How do you know that? So why did you take so long to come back?"

" Well... Come here with me!"

The blushing boy grabbed her fragile little hand and started to run.

" Rin! What's the matter!?"

The blue exorcist didn't answer. They went up all the stairs and finally, the couple arrived at the roof of the academy.

Shiemi's eyes widened. Her eyes widened as she saw hundreds of candles with blue flames forming a big heart shape. In the center of the heart, there was little Nii-chan. Rin ran up to the little demon, grabbed him and called the blondie to get in the big heart.

Shiemi entered in the center, and Rin knelt down with his two hands grabbing Nii-chan pointing at her direction. His cheeks got reddened and his heart started beating fast, like it was the first time they dated.

" Shiemi, I wanted to show you how much I love you. I've never done something romantic for you and... This was the less worst idea I got... I know this is embarrassing for you but... NII-CHAN, DO IT!"

Suddenly, Nii-chan grew hundreds of flowers. Hundreds and hundreds of different aromas surrounding the couple. The girl, slowly, with her two little hands, covered her mouth. And then her entire face.

" S-Shiemi?"

Rin got up and approached to the girl. He put his hand over her head caressing her hair.

" What's wrong, Shiemi?"

The blondie took her hands off her face. Her face was all reddened and wet.

" Y-you silly... Rin...! Why do you have to impress me like this... I don't deserve all this! I... I'M SO HAPPY TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Rin started laughing.

" What is so funny..."

" ME TOO, I DON'T DESERVE SUCH A CUTIE CRYBABY! You silly, Shiemi! I didn't know you were going be this touched. Too cute."

" I'm embarrassed now... And I'm not cute..."

" And why do you think that stupid novi..."

" Rin! Stop remembering that!"

" It's okay, Shiemi. I will always protect you, no matter what happens!"

" I love you so much... So much, Rin!"

" I love you more, Shiemi!"

Nii-chan got back to his original form and started climbing over the girl as she and he kissed at the end of that evening.

\- **FIN** -

 _Well... I have problems with lack of vocabulary, so... Hope the readers understand me D: thank you very much for reading! I REALLY REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE REVIEWS (tell me the bad points or the good points... I like good points hahahah jk) thank you so much, again! Love you all! (: (if someone needs spanish, portuguese or korean translations, ask me!)_


End file.
